


Invictus

by amairel



Category: Beastmaster
Genre: Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-01
Updated: 2000-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amairel/pseuds/amairel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody is thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invictus

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER: None really, as long as you’ve been following the TV series.   
> DISCLAIMER: The characters are the property of Tribune and Atlantis Alliance and do not belong to me; only the words and ideas are mine.  
> FEEDBACK: Please, it really helps the Muse work. Send it all to amairel@yahoo.com.

Fear. 

Terror.

Pain.

With a gasp, he awoke.

As he calmed his breathing, he looked over at his companion and saw with relief that he was still sleeping. 

When he was confident that he had gotten his equilibrium back, he rose from the ground and went to get a drink of cool water from the nearby river. 

On his walk to the river, he was unable to stop the memories from returning. 

The emotions that had threatened to strangle him in his dreams came crashing back and he froze. 

Almost, he expected to see his worst nightmare solidify before him. 

Memories of darkness, pain, blood-chilling fear and the uncertainty of day-to-day existence threatened to overwhelm him. 

Never knowing what the day would bring, friend or foe, tears or laughter, pain or pleasure had crippled him. 

With the first drink of the cool water, the memories retreated into the far corners of his mind and he relaxed for the first time since leaving the Sanctuary. 

Returning to the campsite, he was dismayed to see that his companion had woken and was waiting for him. 

"Are you all right?" 

His companion’s voice was roughened with sleep yet he could clearly hear the worry in it. 

Gratefully for the presence of a friend, he answered. "I’m fine."

His companion was not reassured and questioned him again. 

"You’re sure?"

"Yes, I’m sure. I just needed a drink. Go back to sleep."

He turned to his side of the low-burning fire and settled back down for the remainder of the fast-fleeing night.

As soon as he was comfortably settled, his companion whispered ‘good-night’ and he fell in to a deep and dreamless sleep that lasted until morning. 

The next day, the two men started their return journey to the Sanctuary accompanied by a sedately plodding Ruh, a high-flying Sharak and a pair of gamboling ferrets. 

That night, sheltered within the Sanctuary, his dreams were peaceful and full of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This is open to interpretation. The thinker can be either Dar or Tao and it is left up to the reader to determine who they think it is.


End file.
